Harry und die Wunder Magyras
by Cerridwen Maethsell
Summary: Harry wird unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen und muss sich auf ein gewagtes Experiment einlassen welches unerwartete Konsequenzen nach sich zieht. Er macht das beste daraus und hat endlich mal ein wenig Spass... Pairings: HPGW RWHG ua. KEIN SLASH
1. Harry allein zuhaus

Disclaimer: Mir gehoert nichts, ich verdien damit kein Geld und werde nicht reicher als die Queen seufz Aber was solls :)

Dies hier ist meine erste richtige Fanfiction, ich habe schon einige begonnen aber bei keiner anderen sitzt mein verquehres Hirn so voller Ideen wie bei dieser hier g dabei ist sie voellig anders als das was ich eigentlich zu schreiben geplant hatte... Eigentlich ist es eher das Produkt einer schlaflosen nacht... ich glaub da gibts sogar nen Namen für kann das sein? Naja egal, also wenns euch gefällt dann schreibt mir bitte ein paar Worte, wenn nicht brauch ich mir nämlich nicht erst die Mühe machen alles nochmal und nochmal zu lesen um möglichst viele Rechtschreibfehler zu finden damit es fuer Euch lesbar wird g

Jetzt aber viel Spass und ich hoffe IRGENDWER liest das hier auch :))))))

1.: Harry allein zuhaus

Es war mitten in der Nacht und der Mond schien hell über dem Ligusterweg. Im Haus Nummer 4 war es still und dunkel, kein Wunder, es war ja auch 2 Uhr in der früh, und der einzige anwesende Bewohner schlief natürlich.

Plötzlich erwachte Harry und wunderte sich einen Moment, was ihn so aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte, da hörte er es wieder: PLOPP! Eindeutig apparierende Personen... schnell schnappte sich Harry seine Brille und Zauberstab vom Nachttisch, setzte die Brille auf die Nase und umschloss den Stab mit festem Griff, ehe er vorsichtig ans Fenster schlich, um einen Blick hinauszuwerfen. Was er sah, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren... Todesser!

Mindestens 50 vermummte Gestalten, die sich verteilten und festen Schrittes dem Haus näherten. Verzweifelt schloss Harry die Augen und versuchte zu überlegen, was er nun tun könnte. Apparieren konnte er noch nicht, der Kamin war zugemauert und außerdem auch gar nicht ans Flohnetz angeschlossen. Hedwig konnte nicht SO schnell fliegen um rechtzeitig Hilfe zu holen, es sei denn... ja, das könnte gehen. Schnell schnappte er sich ein Pergament und eine Feder und kritzelte eine Nachricht darauf, dann rollte er das Papier auf und band es an Hedwigs Bein. „Bring das schnell zu Mrs. Figg Hedwig, letztes Jahr lag Ihr Kamin noch am Netz, hoffentlich tut er das immer noch, dann kann sie schnell Hilfe holen" flüsterte er ihr, mit deutlich zu hörender Angst in der Stimme zu, er strich noch mal über Ihr Gefieder, und öffnete dann das Fenster einen Spalt um sie hinauszulassen. Er schaute Ihr hinterher und sah wie einer der Todesser einen Fluch in die Luft, in Hedwigs Richtung schoss, sie jedoch zum Gluck verfehlte!

Harry rannte die Treppe hinunter, um sicherzustellen das alle Türen und Fenster verschlossen waren, allerdings wären die vermummten Gestalten wohl schon längst im Haus, wenn dies nicht so wäre... Wie kamen die überhaupt hierher? Professor Dumbeldore hatte doch gesagt das der Blutschutz über seine Tante... Oh nein, die war ja nicht da! Daran musste es liegen, Onkel Vernon, Tante Petunia und Dudley waren ja über das Wochenende zu Tante Magda gefahren. MIST.

Er hörte wie die Männer an den Türen rüttelten, die aber wirklich alle ordentlich verschlossen waren, natürlich, Tante Petunia war in solchen Dingen sehr ordentlich... eigentlich war sie in ALLEM sehr ordentlich, wenn nicht gar penibel. Aber jetzt war keine Zeit über so was nachzudenken, er musste versuchen sie so lange wie möglich draußen zu halten. Er sprach einen Colloportus gegen jedes Fenstersowie Vorder- und Hintertuer.

Als er das erledigt hatte, ging er wieder hinauf in sein Zimmer und schaute aus dem Fenster, um Ausschau zu halten ob er schon irgendwelche Auroren oder andere Hilfe entdecken könnte, aber nichts...

Langsam aber sicher bekam er richtige Panik, was, wenn die Todesser es schafften hereinzukommen, ehe Hilfe kam, wenn Hedwig außerhalb seiner Sichtweite doch noch von einem Fluch getroffen worden war, oder Mrs. Figg nicht zu Hause war? Wenn er doch nur apparieren könnte... oder wüsste wie man einen Portschlüssel macht! Er hatte ja mal in einem Buch etwas über Portschlüssel gelesen, so schwer hatte es gar nicht ausgesehen... Aber er hatte es noch nie versucht, man konnte bestimmt eine menge verkehrt machen! Aber was konnte schlimmeres passieren, als noch hier im Haus zu sein, wenn die Kerle da draußen es schafften hereinzukommen?

Harry schaute sich im Raum nach einem geeigneten Objekt um, um seinen ersten Portschlüssel zu machen. Wie wäre es mit dem kaputten Joystick von Dudley alter Spielekonsole? Müsste eigentlich gehen... Entschlossen griff er nach dem Ding, biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um sich an den genauen Wortlaut und die exakte Bewegung des Zauberstabes zu erinnern, schwang den Stab und verzauberte den Joystick. Ein kurzes aufleuchten zeigte ihm das der Zauber gelungen war! Na ein Glück! Hey, Moment... spätestens jetzt müsste doch auch das Ministerium auf ihn aufmerksam geworden sein! Aber die würden wohl höchstens eine Eule schicken, also wäre das auch sinnlos.

„Verdammter Mist, wieso kommt keiner" stieß er frustriert aus. Fast hätte er das klirren im Erdgeschoss so überhört, aber am Rande seiner Aufmerksamkeit hatte er es registriert. Wieder warf er einen Blick aus dem Fenster und sah immer noch nur Todesser überall, die meisten jetzt mit dem Ruecken zum Haus und hielten ausschau nach eventuellen Gegner. Jetzt hörte er Stimmen im Haus und Schritte auf der Treppe, sie hatten es geschafft, sie waren drin.

Noch einmal tief durchatmend, umfasste er den Joystick fester und aktivierte ihn mit einem Tipp seines Zauberstabes. Sofort fühlte er das bekannte ziehen hinter seinem Bauchnabel das ihn fortriss, die Fahrt war ziemlich eierig aber die Farben und Wirbel waren wie er es kannte. Nach einer, wie er meinte, ungewöhnlich langen Reise schlug er hart auf dem Boden auf. Stöhnend ließ er den Joystick los und rieb sich den Hinterkopf, den er sich anscheinend irgendwo angeschlagen hatte, mit der anderen Hand richtete er sich die Brille und schaute sich dann mit immer größer werdenden Augen erschrocken um.


	2. Tiny

Wie gehabt: Mir gehört nix und ich werde nicht reicher als die Queen hier durch **heul**

2. Kapitel: Tiny

Unsicher sah Harry sich um, er schien an einer Bahnhaltestelle zu stehen, bis auf die überquellenden Mülleimer sah alles recht gepflegt aus. Die Schilder die hier hingen irritierten ihn jedoch ziemlich, wie in Merlins Namen war er an diesen Ort geraten. Die Sprache auf den Schildern kannte er nicht, und da stand was von Stuttgart... das war doch in Deutschland, oder? Da wollte er doch gar nicht hin, er wollte... „Ohje, ich habe beim verzaubern des Portschlüssels das Ziel vergessen! Verdammt." Schimpfte Harry mit sich selbst. Während er so die Umgebung anstarrte zupfte jemand an seinem Pyjama. Auch das noch, er hatte ja noch den Pyjama an. Langsam drehte er sich um und erstarrte. Vor ihm stand... ja was nur... es sah aus wie ein winziger Golem. Der Zwerggolem hielt ihm einen Zettel und eine Fackel entgegen und begann auf ihn einzureden: „Willkommen, dieses Flugblatt solltest du dir Durchlesen, es enthält wichtige Informationen, wenn du mal im Dunkeln stehst, kannst du mit –Fackel brenne- die Fackel anzuenden."

Harry blickte verwirrt auf das Blatt in seiner Hand doch der Golem sprach auch schon weiter: „ Der experimentelle Teleporter, den du hier siehst, bringt dich direkt ins Anfängerpraktikum."

Nun starrte Harry noch verwirrter, erst auf den komischen Kasten vor ihm, dann auf das kleine Männchen daneben. „Äh, wo bin ich hier eigentlich?" fragte er zittrig.

„Du befindest dich nahe dem Zugang zur geheimen Welt Magyra, nur ausgewählte Erdlinge erhalten Zugang zu ihr und du gehörst augenscheinlich dazu. Hast du dir schon einen Namen ausgewählt?"

„Einen was? Ich habe doch schon einen Namen, ich heiße Harry, Harry Potter." Erwiderte der Junge irritiert.

„Nun, die Bewohner Magyras pflegen sich einen anderen Namen zuzulegen als den, der ihnen bei Ihrer Geburt gegeben wurde, ehe sie die Welt betreten, man kann aber auch so hinein, nur hat das gewisse Nachteile..." erklärte der Golem nun. „Oder aber du bleibst bei deinem Geburtsnamen, wenn dir das lieber ist" fügte er hinzu. „Auf jeden Fall aber solltest du IRGENDEINEN Namen wählen, wie gesagt, die Nachteile"

Harry runzelte die Stirn „Also langsam wird mir das hier zu bunt, ich will doch gar nicht zu diesem -Magyra- ich brauche eigentlich nur... naja ein Telefon wäre gut" gerade noch rechtzeitig fiel ihm ein das er ja nicht einfach so von Posteulen oder Kaminen reden konnte, wo er doch gar nicht wusste ob dieser Kerl überhaupt eine Ahnung von der Zaubererwelt hatte. Obwohl er ein magisches Wesen war schien ihn der Name Harry Potter immerhin in keinster Weise berührt zu haben.

„Oh, ein Telefon, klar, die gibt es hier irgendwo, aber ich weiß nicht genau wo, ich bin ja immer HIER um Neuankömmlinge zu begrüßen... da wirst du wohl selber suchen müssen." Er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. „Aber vielleicht solltest du noch etwas warten, ehe du jemanden anrufst, es ist erst 3 Uhr morgens in Deiner Welt."

Harry nickte zustimmend, ehe ihm etwas auffiel „Was meinst du damit? In MEINER Welt?"

Der Golem kicherte leise „Naja die Zeit verläuft unterschiedlich in deiner Welt und in Magyra" erklärte er kryptisch.

Harry stöhnte, konnte er nicht EINMAL jemanden treffen der klar und deutlich auch seine Fragen antwortete? Ohne noch mehr fragen aufzuwerfen? Er beschloss erst mal den Zettel durchzulesen den Ihm das Wesen am Anfang in die Hand gedrückt hatte.

Willkommen in Magyra!

Magyra ist die Welt der Rätsel und Spiele. Das Tor zu ihr befindet sich

nördlich von der S-Bahn-Haltestelle auf dem Gleis in Richtung Vaihingen

und führt in die Stadt Tadmor.

Von dort kannst Du unbekannte Länder erforschen und wirst wunderliche

Gestalten treffen, die Dir vielleicht weiterhelfen. Gegenstände, die Du

findest, kannst Du verkaufen. Im Norden von Tadmor ist ein Laden. Für das

Geld bekommst Du Essen und Trinken, erhältst Waffen, deren Gebrauch Du

im südöstlich von Tadmor gelegenen Anfängerpark üben kannst. Weitere

nützliche Tipps erhältst Du auch im Rathaus von Tadmor. Verlässt Du

Du Magyra, solltest Du Dein Geld der Bank anvertrauen.

Ebenso wird es Dir einiges weiterhelfen, wenn Du jetzt die nette Begrüßung am Bahnsteig fragst.

Willst Du erst einmal die Möglichkeiten von Magyra kennenlernen, ohne

Dich gleich dorthin zu wagen, so frage hier nach dem Anfängerpraktikum.

Dein Schicksal liegt in Deiner Hand, jedoch riskiere es nicht, den Unwillen

der Götter auf Dich zu ziehen. Ansonsten viel Spaß...

Ohm, ja... das hat nicht wirklich geholfen. Eine Welt der Rätsel und Spiele? Klingt ja eigentlich nicht schlecht, nur hatte er dafür nicht wirklich Zeit, leider! Er schaute von dem Papier auf und schaute wieder den Golem an. „Hier seht ich soll dich fragen, wenn ich Hilfe brauche"

Der Golem nickte nur.

„Naja dann hilf mir halt" knurrte Harry ihn an.

„Vielleicht solltest du mir erst mal sagen wobei?" Entgegnete der Golem freundlich.

Harry stöhnte wieder auf. Aber eigentlich hatte der kleine ja recht, woher sollte er wissen was Harry wollte? Der junge Zauberer ließ sich erschöpft auf einer Bank nahe des Wesens nieder und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. In welche Schwierigkeiten war er nur wieder geraten? Es war doch echt zum Mäusemelken.

„Hallo du, alles Ok mit dir?" hörte er eine kindliche Stimme fragen. Er schaute auf und blickte direkt in das Gesicht eines, vielleicht 10 oder 11 Jahre alten, Mädchens das verzückt an einem Lutscher leckte. Sie trug eine knallrosa Latzhose und Ihre blonden Haare waren in 2 Zöpfe geflochten

„Ähm, ja, geht schon..." murmelte Harry und sah dem Mädchen nach das nun, anscheinend zufrieden mit seiner Antwort auf den Golem zuging.

„Oh, Hallo Inwe, schön das Du mal wieder vorbeischaust, wie geht es dir so?" wurde sie von dem Wesen gefragt.

„Mir geht's super Tiny, tut mir leid das ich so lange nicht mehr hier war aber in der Außenwelt geht's momentan hoch her." Erklärte sie ihm. Harry sah wie der Zwerggolem einen Schokoladenriegel aus seiner Umhängetasche, in der er anscheinend auch noch einige Fackeln und Flugblätter beherbergte, zog und dem Mädchen gab. Sofort begann sie noch stärker zu strahlen, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. „Uiiiiii, danke Tiny, die lieb ich besonders." Sprach es, knuddelte das kleine Wesen, und lief rasch in Richtung des Tunnels, der weiter nördlich begann. Kurz bevor sie im dunkeln des selbigen verschwand winkte sie noch mal zurück.

Erst in dem Moment wurde ihm klar, was da grade passiert war. Da war ein kleines Kind, um 3 oder halb 4 Uhr morgens, hatte mit einem Golem wie mit einem guten Freund geredet, und war in einem dunklen Tunnel verschwunden...

Harry lehnte sich auf der Bank zurück und rekapitulierte noch einmal seine momentane Situation.

Er war sehr sehr sehr weit weg von allen und jedem den oder das er kannte. Gestrandet in DEUTSCHLAND mit nichts weiter als einem Pyjama, einem kaputten Joystick, einer Fackel und einem Flugblatt... wo war eigentlich sein Zauberstab? Panisch begann er das wertvolle Stück Holz zu suchen. Er schaute unter der Bank nach auf der er saß. Er rannte den Bahnhof hoch und runter. Suchte in und unter den Mülleimern, und fragte am Ende auch noch das kleine Wesen –Tiny- ob er einen kurzen Holzstab gesehen habe. Aber das Utensil eines jeden Zauberers blieb verschwunden! Verzweifelt fuhr er sich mit den Händen durch die ohnehin schon hoffnungslos zerzausten Haare und fiel mit einem tiefen Seufzen wieder auf die Sitzbank.

Was sollte er nur tun, er hatte ja gedacht er könnte jemanden zuhause anrufen, doch er hatte doch gar kein Geld, und selbst wenn hätte er wohl nur Galleonen oder Pfund gehabt, die hier beide nichts genutzt hätten. Und so ein Anruf von Deutschland nach England war gewiss nicht billig. Naja und wen hätte er auch schon anrufen sollen... Dumbeldore hatte gewiss keinen Telefonanschluss, im Grimmaultplatz hatte er auch nie ein Telefon gesehen. Die Weasleys hatten auch kein Telefon, und Hermine war gewiss schon bei Ihnen.

Er könnte zur Polizei gehen, und behaupten er sei entführt und hierher verschleppt worden... aber die würden bestimmt die Dursleys´ benachrichtigen und das musste er wirklich nicht haben.

Die einzige Hoffnung die er noch hatte war, das Hedwig, nachdem es im Ligusterweg wieder ruhig geworden war, sich auf die Suche nach ihm gemacht hatte. Sie würde ihn überall finden, auch hier! Die Frage war nur wie lange sie für den Weg brauchen würde... Und eigentlich hatte er keine große Lust solange hier auf dem Bahnsteig zu warten. Es war zwar nicht kalt, aber er war müde, durstig und wollte nicht mehr hier sitzen, im Pyjama, wenn der Betrieb hier richtig losging und ständig Leute mit der Bahn ankamen und abfuhren.

Sein Blick fiel auf das Flugblatt das er achtlos neben sich auf die Bank gelegt hatte. „Die Welt der Rätsel und der Spiele." Las er leise. Sein Blick wanderte das Blatt weiter runter. „Willst du erst einmal die Möglichkeiten von Magyra kennen lernen, ohne dich gleich dorthin zu wagen, so frage hier nach dem Anfängerpraktikum." Fand er die Stelle die er gesucht hatte. Vielleicht...

Er stand auf und ging zu dem kleinen Lehmmann hinüber. „Hallo, äh, Tiny, richtig?" Das Wesen nickte freundlich lächelnd. „Sag mal, bei diesem Anfängerpraktikum... ist das um diese Uhrzeit überhaupt auf? Und laufen da viele Leute rum?" Bei dieser letzten Frage schaute er an sich herunter.

„Natürlich ist das auf, das ist IMMER auf! Und Leute? Meinst Du die angestellten dort oder die Neuankömmlinge? Also dort arbeiten Karl, der Praktikant, dann eine Putzfrau und der Professor, der nach erfolgreichem Durchlaufen des Praktikums die Diplome ausstellt. Und es ist extrem selten das mehr als ein neuer auf einmal dort ist." Antwortete der Golem bereitwillig.

Harry nickte nachdenklich. „Dann will ich das mal versuchen... Im Moment weiß ich eh nicht wie ich hier wegkommen könnte, da kann ich mir genauso gut dort die Zeit vertreiben!"

Tinys lächeln wurde noch eine Spur breiter und er deutet auf den Teleporter neben sich. „Dann tritt ein und schließe die Tür hinter dir. Aber sage mir vorher noch den Namen den Du in unserer Welt tragen willst."

Harry betrat zögernd den Kasten, der ihn stark an eine Telefonlose Telefonzelle erinnerte, drinnen überlegte er einen Moment

Schließlich hatte er eine passende Idee. „Prongson"

AN.: Also ich bin total unzufrieden mit dem Namen aber nach 4 Tagen intensiven Nachdenkens viel mir einfach nix besseres ein **schnief** Wenn einer von Euch ne bessere Idee hat dann fühlt euch frei es in einem Review kund zu tun **g** (NEIN, ich bettle nicht um Reviews, wie kommt Ihr darauf?) Ich könnte den Namen dann nachträglich noch ändern!


End file.
